Cobalt-based alloys are used in many wear or abrasion-intensive applications because of their excellent wear resistance and ability to alloy well with many desirable alloying elements. One potential problem with Co-based alloys is their corrosion resistance when exposed to a corrosive medium, such as seawater, brackish water, mineral oil-based hydraulic fluids, acids, and caustics. One way that Co-based alloys have been designed to display improved corrosion resistance is by including Mo and Cr. But the simultaneous presence of C in many Co-based alloys can reduce the efficacy of these alloying elements by forming carbides. Therefore, the C concentration in Co-based alloys traditionally has been decreased to allow the Mo and Cr additions to impart improved corrosion resistance to the alloy. The lowered C concentration, however, has the undesirable effect of lowering the alloy's overall hardness, thereby reducing the alloy's wear resistance.
Further, Co-based alloys are particularly useful in high temperature applications because of Co's high melting point. But forming entire components using Co-based alloys is cost prohibitive. For example, it is cost prohibitive to form a 500 lb. component from a Co-based alloy, whereas forming a Co-based overlay on a Fe-based substrate is much cheaper. Therefore, to still take advantage of Co-based alloys' desirable properties, one common use of Co-based alloys is as a surface treatment, e.g., a coating or overlay, on substrates. Because of the high heat involved in applying Co-based alloys as a surface treatment, preheating the substrate is often required to avoid cracking of the overlay as it cools. Preheating is difficult or commercially impractical when the Co-based alloy is being applied to large substrates. Furthermore, substrates made of heat treated metals may not be heat-treatable at all because such a procedure would cause distortion or degradation of intended substrate properties. Therefore, to successfully treat a substrate surface with a Co-based alloy without preheating, the alloy must have sufficient flow characteristics in molten form and ductility during and after solidification. It must also have thermal characteristics compatible with deposition onto a relatively cooler substrate without preheating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,014 discloses Co—Cr—Mo and Co—Cr—Mo—W alloys for saw tooths. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,731 discloses a Co—Cr—Mo—W alloy with C and N for improved corrosion and wear resistance.